When I Was Your Man
by Ukemura
Summary: ¿Cuánto tendrá que aguantar Kise por su amor no correspondido? ¿Su amor era lo suficiente malo? Aomine, ¿Llegará tarde para recuperar a Kise?


"— _Lo siento, Aomine-chi…"_

Sobre Kise, podría decirse que era una persona feliz en su secundaría. Tenía éxito como modelo, y en cualquier deporte, como siempre. En básquet iba mejorando cada vez más gracias a sus compañeros y sabía que se acercaba a ser un titular próximamente.

Aunque… En la vida no es todo un color de rosa. A Kise le iba todo bien en su vida, excepto en el amor, que era en donde más sufría en su temprana edad.

Cualquiera diría que a los 14 años, casi 15, uno no puede enamorarse tanto de un amigo; pero qué equivocado estaba. Gustaba de uno, estaba enamorado de la persona que lo trajo a este nuevo mundo del deporte, a aquel chico que le trajo la adrenalina que buscaba… Aomine. Y, ¿qué tan doloroso puede ser para una persona el no ser correspondido? Demasiado, y más si jugaban con tus sentimientos.

—Kise, me siento un poco aburrido. ¿Me ayudas a entretenerme? **—** el rubio palideció, ya sabía a qué venía esto. Debía acostarse con él, como lo hacía desde que entró al club de baloncesto. Algunos dirán que tiene suerte: acostarse con la persona que te gusta; pero no lo era. No si esa persona sabe tus sentimientos y solo juega con ellos como un niño.

—Sí, Aomine-chi… **—** pero Kise no podría resistirse a la persona que quería.

Esa misma noche, el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama; adolorido. Le dolía su cuerpo, ya que Aomine ni suave era en esas cosas. Y le dolía su cabeza, su pecho, todo. En ese frío y oscuro cuarto, Kise recordaba el día en que se confesó al pelo azul.

" **—** Aomine-chi, me gustas" **—** Ryota agachó su cuerpo, intentando de esa forma ocultar el nerviosismo y sonrojo que tenía en ese instante. Una extenuante risa llegó a sus oídos y al levantarse nuevamente, vio a Daiki riendo.  
 **—** Kise, sabes que jamás serás correspondido"

Y el rubio también recordaba el dolor que había sentido en ese instante. No sabía que le había roto más el corazón, o la risa de Aomine o sus frías y directas palabras. Él sabía que el más alto estaba enamorado de Kuroko, y tampoco podía odiar a ninguno por eso, una persona estaba en todo su derecho de gustar en quién quisiese… Pero, dolía demasiado.

El despecho de Kise, después de todas las noches ahogándose en sus lágrimas, era el tener a tantas chicas sobre su persona. A pesar de no gustarle ninguna, ni siquiera para acostarse con ellas como le pedía Aomine a él, se podía sentir querido de esa forma.

Cada día, Aomine pedía algo distinto. Tener sexo, algún favor, fantasía, tener el descaro de buscarle chicas ya que a veces Kise no podía satisfacerle por completo. ¿Eso era suficiente dolor para él? Quizás eso algo malo sin darse cuenta y ahora lo pagaba de esa forma.

—Kise, ¿Por qué no has venido anoche a mi casa? Te había estado esperando **—** el tono de Aomine no veía de buenas ganas, y Kise tragó duro.

—Creí… Que como llevaste a esa chica a tu casa, no me necesitarías a mí…. **—** ¿Estaba bien tener miedo en una circunstancia así?

—¡No debes pensar por tu propia cuenta! **—** un grito, un golpe en la mejilla del rubio y un fuerte sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Kise sujeto su mejilla con la palma de su mano, atónico.

-¿Aomine-Chi?

—¡No me llames así! **—** Sujetó su camisa con fuerza, levantando sin mucho esfuerzo al más bajo **—**. Tú debes hacer lo que yo te diga, y ya debes saber que cada noche te quiero en mi casa para follarte, no tienes ninguna escapatoria.

—No quiero ser más tu juguete… **—** susurró con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—LO SERÁS HASTA QUE YO QUIERA **—** otro golpe, y otro, uno tras otro hasta que Kise solo pudo aguarse las lágrimas dentro de sí. ¿Qué les diría mañana a los chicos de sus marcas? Nadie sabía de esto, solo él… él y el dolor de su amor.

Kise estuvo aguantando eso, cada día, hasta el día de su graduación. Varios meses habían pasado de eso. Kise seguía siendo el mismo chico exitoso de siempre. En su preparatoria tenía un equipo fuerte y que podía sacaba a relucir lo mejor de él, haciéndolo más fuerte que antes. No tenía más abusos, y ya no tenía miedo de mirarse al espejo por las marcas de golpizas a su cuerpo. Al despertar, sonreía sin poder evitarlo al ver el cuerpo recostado junto al suyo, de aquella persona que amó en tan poco momento.

* * *

—¿Ya te has despertado, Kise? **—** escuchó un susurró y volteó su cabeza, sonriendo como cada día.

—Sí.

—¿Hoy jugaremos contra esa persona?

—Sí.

* * *

 **—¡Tiempo fuera!**

El rubio salió afuera del gimnasio en donde estaban teniendo un rudo partido contra el equipo de nada más y nada menos que el de Aomine.  
Cerró sus ojos y dejó que el viento golpeara su rostro y jugara con sus cabellos, haciéndolo sentir refrescante.

—No has cambiado mucho, Kise **—** escuchó una voz en su espalda, reconociéndola enseguida **—**. En lo absoluto.

—En realidad… He cambiado más de lo que crees **—** respondió dándose la vuelta, encarándolo fijamente –algo que no creía posible en su vida-.

—De seguro tus sentimientos hacia mí no han cambiado, ¿verdad? Ahora podré corresponder a tu amor **—** el más alto se aproximó a su delgado cuerpo, tomándole la cara con sus manos para juntar sus labios en un tosco, y sin cariño beso que no fue correspondido. Junto a ellos, sin decir nada, sin detener el beso, se había parado Kasamatsu, capitán de Kise para sujetarle la mano con fuerza y separarlo del cuerpo adverso.

—Lo siento, Aomine-chi… **—** susurró el de ojos sol, mirándolo con una triste sonrisa **—** pero, ya no estoy enamorado de ti.

Eso, a Daiki lo dejó más que atónico. ¿Dónde estaba todo el amor que juraba sentir el menor? ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo lo había dejado de querer?

—Luego de tus abusos, conocí a una persona… **—** comenzó a hablar, entrelazando los dedos con su capitán **—** es una persona algo difícil, incluso él me golpea como lo hacías tú conmigo pero… sé que es de una manera distinta.

Aomine empezó a prestar atención a la persona junto al rubio, que en ningún momento le había quitado la mirada desde que llegó.

—Él sabe mi pasado. Lo que viví contigo, el dolor que tuve que llevar por mí mismo, todo lo que tuve que callar, y aun así se ha quedado a mi lado. Sus golpes son algo fuertes, pero siempre lo pongo celoso a propósito para que me de atención **—** aquello lo hizo reír, sorprendiendo aún más a Aomine… ¿por qué él nunca lo hizo reír como lo estaba haciendo en este momento? **—** él me enseñó, lo hermoso que es ser correspondido por la persona que amas, lo siento, Aomine-chi. Ya tengo con quién compartir mi amor **—** su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, casi haciéndola caer sobre el hombro de su sempai **—**. Y no lo quiero dejar por nada.

Giró los cuerpos de los dos, obligándolos a caminar de vuelta al gimnasio, el más alto con una sonrisa mientras el otro fruncía el ceño.

—Así que… ¿Dándome celos a propósito, estúpido?

—¡Sempai, no golpees! Me duele.

—¡Te lo mereces!

Aomine quedó frente a la puerta, escuchando aquel espectáculo que le brindaban. Una punzada en su corazón, una que no había sentido nunca. Había perdido a la persona que lo amó, por haber sido un idiota en secundaria. En ese instante, lamentó los golpes, lamentó las veces que lo obligó a hacerlo suyo y no darle una salida íntima entre ellos, se lamentó no haberle dado el amor que Kise buscaba en él.

Aomine comprendió… Que Kise amaba ya a otra persona, una que lo merecía, que con esa sonrisa que jamás había sido dedicada a él, sabía que no tenía el dolor que tuvo en su pasado "juntos".

Aomine Daiki… Había llegado lo suficiente tarde para amar… ¿por qué no pudo haberlo hecho antes?


End file.
